Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows
Maze of Shadow war das letzte Buch im Jahr 2004 und bildete den Übergang zum nähsten Storyjahr (2005). Wie bei allen Bionicle Adventures wurde die Geschichte von Turaga Vakama erzählt. Das GBA Spiel: Labyrint der Schatten (im Englischen auch Maze of Shadow) berichtete fast das selbe und war auf das Buch aufgebaut. Es geht darum das die sechs Toa Metru zurück nach Metru Nui wollten. Sie entdecken dabei die Bohrok-Nester und viele panisch flüchtende oder bereits gestorbene/getötete Rahi und kommen einem schrecklichen Geheimnis auf die Spur, was sich aber bis zum Ende des Buches nicht löst, erst im nähsten Buch. Prolog Turaga Nuju wanderte alleine über einen windigen, felsigen Berg-Pass am Mount Ihu. Gleichzeitig wiederholt er im Kopf (sozusagen als Einleitung) ein bisschen über die Geschehnisse in Metru Nui, über die Vakama bereits erzählt hatte. Schließlich trifft er Vakama auch, an einem zugefrorenen See. Die beiden Turaga entscheiden sich: Sie müssen den Toa Nuva den Rest der Geschichte erzählen. Auch wenn dies bedeutet, das sie etwas preis geben müssen, was sie nie hätten wollen. Nuju erzählt am (wie immer) Amaja Kreis und Matoro übersetzt ihn natürlich. Kapitel 1 Matau hatte sich in den tiefen des Urwaldes von Le-Wahi verlaufen. Er hätte es aber den anderen gegenüber nie zugegeben. Nuju wanderte über einen Berg um nach einem geeigneten Ort für sein neues Dorf zu suchen. Er denkt über den Namen des Berges nach, und entscheidet sich für Ihu, zu gedenken an seinen Lektor. Vakama dachte über ihre Zukunft nach, während er an einer Grotte mit geschmolzener "Protodermis" (Er wusste noch nicht dass das in echt Lava ist) nach einem guten Ort für sein neues Dorf ausschau hält. Onewa wanderte durch die Po-Wahi Wüste. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Rückkehr nach Metru Nui. Er hatte den Weg zurück zerstört, weil er dachte, dass die Matoraner in ihrer neuen Heimat keine Vahki gebrauchen könnten (sie waren von ihnen verfolgt worden). Er kam an eine Höhle. Plötzlich krabbelte ein Nui-Jaga panisch heraus und rennt gegen ein Felsenkliff. Wieso war der Rahi so panisch und voller Angst gewesen, dass er direkt in seinen Tod rannte??? Wieder versammelt taten die Toa ein Werk, was sie nie hätten tun wollen. Es war Vakamas Idee. Sie setzen sechs neue Toa-Steine in den Sand. "Toa Lhikan hat seine Kräfte für 6 Matoraner hergegeben, nun tun wir es" Kapitel 2 Die Toa Metru waren zu der Höhle gegangen, in der Annahme, dass diese zurück in ihre Heimatstadt führte. Der Rahi kam ja auch durch. Sie gingen hinnein. Nach einer Weile rief Whenua auf anzuhalten. Mit seiner Maske sah er eine Höhle über ihnen. Sie gingen hinein und fanden die Bohrok-Nester. Tausende dieser Wesen ruhten hier. Alle wollten abhauen, doch Whenua meinte: "Onu-matoranische Bergarbeiter haben mal Bohrok gefunden, aber sie haben sich weder bewegt noch sonst irgendetwas. Sie sind nicht Tod, sie schlafen, sind aber nicht zu wecken, als ob sie auf etwas warten" Allen ist klar, dass hier eine Art "Bombe" tickte, die eines Tages große Zerstörung bringen könnte. Die sechs Toa gingen aber weiter und entdeckten einen energisierten Protodermis-See (Hier sollten später die Bohrok-Kal entstehen). Nuju enthüllt ein Geheimnis: "Was energisierte Protodermis nicht verwandelt, das zerstört es!" thumb|left|Der [[Kranua]]Über verschiedene Dinge quatschend, wanderten die Toa Metru weiter, bis sie einen Haufen Sand entdecken. Was machte der hier, mitten in einem Tunnel, so weit entfernt von dem nähsten Strand??? Der fliegende Matau wurde von dem Sandsturm völlig überrascht und fiel von der Höhlendecke. Der Sand verwandelte sich in ein Roboter. Es war ein Kranua, eine Spezialeinheit der Vahki, die von Nuparu entworfen und von Po-Matoranischen Architekten gebaut wurde. Es kam zu einem erbitterten Kampf, aber immer wenn der Kranua fast von einem schlag getroffen wurde, verwandelte sich dieser in einen haufen Sand. Die Toa Metru siegen deshalb, weil Vakama diesen Sand schließlich mit seinem Feuer in Glas verwandelte. Kapitel 3 Tiefer im Tunnel mussten die Toa Metru eine Brücke passieren. Doch schnell sahen sie was in einer Mulde unter ihnen lag: Tausende Skorpione. Manche sahen aus, als ob sie im Wasser lebten, manche als ob an Land. Es war eine einzigartige vielfallt, von den keiner der Toa je geträumt hätte, geschweige denn, dass er sie gesehen hätte. Doch das erschreckenste war: Sie waren alle Tod. Manchen fehlten Beine (manche sahen aber auch so aus als ob sie von Natur aus nie welche gehabt hätten). Bei manchen fehlten andere Körperteile. Mit Hilfe seiner Maske ließ Nuju einen dieser Rahi in der Luft Schweben, damit sie sich ihn besser betrachten konnten. Etwas musste diese Tiere gescheucht oder vielleicht auch getötet haben, wie den Nui-Jaga den Onewa beobachtet hatte. Doch was währe stark oder fürchterlich genug diese Menge an Rahi zu scheuchen oder zu töten??? thumb|Die [[Rakshi-Köpfige Schlange ]]Matau flog weiter durch den Tunnel, ungeachtet dessen, dass ihn die andren zurückriefen. Doch schnell merkte er das er sich in einem Tunnel-Labyrint befand und freute sich das wenigstens noch ein paar Leuchtsteine im Gestein zu finden waren. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch von unten, was von einem rakshi-köpfigen Rahi kam. Matau flog weiter und fand sich plötzlich vor einer Wand aus Rahi wieder, die aber lebten. Schnell wurde er zu Boden gerammt. Nun lag er da, mitten in diesem "Labyrint der Schatten". "Ich glaube Matau hat etwas gefunden" meinte Nuju, doch Onewa sagte. "oder etwas fand ihn!" Auf der Suche nach ihrem vermissten Kamerad bogen die Toa Matru um eine Ecke, wo Onewa promt mit einem Muaka zusamenstößt. Alle machen sich für ein Gefecht bereit, doch Nokama spricht mit dem verängstigten Rahi mit Hilfe ihrer Maske. Die Wörter, die es sagte, sind erschütternt: Kehrt um!!! Sie fanden "in" einer Wand, und musste ihn herausschmelzen, musste dabei aber vorsichtig sein, um nicht Mataus leben zu riskieren. Nachdem die Gruppe an einer Gabelung auf Matau Wunsch rechts abgebogen ist, fanden sie schnell weitere tote Rahi (z.b. einen 1,83m langen, geflügelten Rahi). Kapitel 4 Sie gingen weiter ihn den Tunnel. Dieser war mit einer grün-grauen Mooswand versehen. Nokama befragt mit Hilfe ihrer Maske diese Pflanze, bekommt aber nur ein paar Wörter zu hören: Krana, Bohrok. Da den Toa Metru das nichts neues war gingen sie weiter und spekulierten, was wohl in Metru Nui hausen mag. Matau machte sich Sorgen, bekam aber als Antwort: "Noch lebst du". Nicht weit entfernt bebte der tunnel unter einer gewaltigen Kreatur, die im anmarsch war. Rahi Nui näherte sich und es kam zu Fuß. Schnell hörten die Toa diese Geräusche und bereiteten sich auf einen Kampf vor. Vakamas Worte wurden von einem Gebrüll unterbrochen und die Toa bildeten einen Ring, bereit für alles, auch für eine Flucht. Dann sahen sie, welches schreckliches Monster, mit dem Schwanz der Nui-Jaga, den Flügelen der Nui-Rama , den Körper eines Muaka, den Kopf der Krane-Ra und den Schlag-Armen der Tarakava vor ihnen stand. Die Gruppe setzte ihre Elementar-Kräfte ein, doch es scheinte den Rahi Nui gar nicht zu stören. Er versuchte es nicht mal, es zu verhindern. Nuju hatte einen Einfall: "Er verhindert unsere Angriffe nicht, weil wir ihm das geben, was er will. Er hat ernährt sich davon und wird stärker!" Die sechs Toa beschlossen, nur ihre Masken einzusetzen. Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass es Onewa mit Hilfe seiner Maske der Gedanken-Kontrolle schaffte, Rahi Nui gegen einen Felsen laufen zu lassen, errangen sie keinen Sieg. Vakama wollte mit seinem Diskwerfer den Kampf beenden, doch kurz bevor die Disk auf den mächtigen Körper trifft verschwand der Rahi. Wohin? Wird es wiederkommen??? Kapitel 5 Es herrschte Stille. Jeden Moment konnte das Monster aus der Dunkelheit des Tunnels zuschlagen. "Vielleicht sehen wir ihn in einem anderen Tunnel wieder. Wir sollten trotzdem weitergehen" sagte Nokama. Die Attacke kam zu schnell um sie abzuweren. Rahi Nui ließ die Toa fliegen. Matau wollte einen Gegenschlag durchführen, damit der am Boden liegende Whenua erstmal gerettet sein würde. Matau bekam es aber mit den spitzen Hörnern der Bestie zu tun und wurde brutal zu Boden geschmettert. Vakama schoss eine Flammenartacke los, aber nicht auf den Rahi, sondern auf den Felsen über ihn, brachte ihn zum Schmelzen und zum hinabstürzten. Der Rahi brüllte und fiel unter Onewa´s Angriff nach vorne. Nuju wollte dies verhindern, doch es war zu spät. Nokama rannte, schafte es und rettete den herumgeschleuderten Onewa. Danach aber wurde sie selbst Opfer von Rahi Nui´s Stachel. Sie ging zu Boden. Onewa wollte sich rächen und versuchte es erneut mit seiner Maske. Das Ergebnis war aber, dass er von den Hörnern in die Wand gebohrt wurde. Nun standen Vakama und Nuju alleine da. Statt zu Kämpfen dachte Nuju nach. Vakama versuchte ihm Zeit zu verschaffen, bis Nuju den Schlüssel hatte. Vakama lud seinen Diskwerfer und flog mit ihm durch die Lüfte, Feuerbälle auf Rahi Nui schleudernd. Nuju schaute von unten zu, während der Rahi immer wütender wurde. Mit seiner Maske ließ Nuju Rahi Nui gegen die Höhlendecke fliegen. Rahi Nui begann durch die Elemantarenergie zu wachsen, selbst wenn er keinen Boden unter den Füssen hatte. Schließlich wuchs er bis in die Höhlendecke. Rahi Nui startete mit seinem Stachel einen Letzten Versuch, Vakama zu töten. Der Stachel bohrte sich in Vakamas Körper, doch nichts geschar, als ob der Rahi ein Geist sei. Rahi Nui schrie ein letztes mal auf, bis es verschwand, als ob es es nie gegeben hätte. Durch den Druck wurden die Atome auseinander gerissen. Matau, Onewa und Whenua machten derweil eine erschreckende Entdeckung, Nokama lag im Sterben! Kapitel 6 Es war nur noch der Wille, der Nokama am Leben hielt. "Wir müssen zurückkehren" meinte Whenua. Onewa ist der selben Meinung, denn diese Tunnel waren voller Gefahren. Nur Vakama war anderer Überzeugung. Sie wurden von den Matoranern in Metru Nui gebraucht, alle. Onewa und Vakama stritten sich, doch Nuju ging dazwischen und meint das es doch Nokamas Entscheidung sei, denn es ging ja schließlich um ihr Leben. thumb|[[Karzahni (Pflanze)]]Während es Laufends bemerkte Whenua eine Art Pflanze, die er noch nie gesehen hat, auch nicht in den Minen. Matau sagte noch, dass Whenua sich nicht über Pflanzen sorgen soll, doch plötzlich schossen Tentakeln aus den Boden und fesselten die Toa Metru. Einer von ihnen schrie Mohrbukzak, doch eine Stimme antwortete: "Nein, ich bin nicht die Mohrbukzak, ich bin ihr Vorgänger." Und so erzählte Karzahni (Pflanze) wie er geschaffen wurde, und aus "Spaß" nach der Schreckenskreatur aus den Matoranischen Märchen benannt wurde. Karzahni erzählte, dass er sie alle brauchte. Vakama schwor, dass sie seine Befehle befolgen werden, wenn Karzahni Nokama heilt. Kapitel 7 Als Whenua als Archivar anfing, machte er ein klassischen Fehler: Er ging in die unteren Ebenen. Hier hatten Kinloka alle Lichtsteine und Barrieren aufgefressen, nur ihre natürliche Angst vor Nui-Rama hinderte sie am Ausbruch aus dem Archiv. Damals ging er verängstigt durch die Tunnel, konnte das Krabbeln der Bestien hören und plötzlich waren sie da und hatten ihn umzingelt. Nur mit knapper Not konnte er durch einen südlichen Tunnel entfliehen. Er rannte um sein leben und die Kinloka waren nicht die einzigen Rahi, die ihm folgten. Doch nun lag das lange zurück und Whenua wanderte mit den anderen durch die dunklen Gänge. Onewa suchte mit seiner Maske intelligente Lebensformen. Er entdeckt eine versteckte Kammer, betrat sie und ein Krana heftetet sich an seine Maske. Nokama kann dem Parasit gerade noch entkommen. Onewa fingt an wildes Zeug zu plappern. Immer wieder schrie er voller Panik "Visorak". Nuju befreite Onewa von dem Krana, doch dieser ist nicht mehr in der Lage den Team zu erzählen, was Visorak sind. Die Reise ging weiter und die Toa begegneten mutierten Rahi, die sich kein Matoraner hätte erträumen lassen können. Die Toa rätseln nach ihrem zehnten oder hundertsten Sieg (Sie wissen es nicht so genau) immer noch. Sie hätten gerne Toa Likhan bei sich, der so viele Rahi verteidigt hatte und kommen zu dem Schluss: es muss etwas schreckliches, brutales in Metru Nui sein. Kapitel 8 Eine Stimme hallte von den Wänden, die von der Karzahni-Pflanze stammte. Sie berichtete den Toa Metru, dass sie nahe an ihrer Geburtstätte waren. Dann kam die Gruppe in eine Kammer mit weiteren toten Rahi. Hier war aber etwas anders als sonst. Gab es eine Macht, die stärken und zerstören zugleich konnte??? In der nächsten Kammer fanden die Toa die Antwort: Energiesierte Protodermis. Karzahnis Stimme machte ihnen ein Angebot: "Bringt mir die Energiesirte Protodermis und ich zeige euch einen sicheren Weg nach Metru Nui". Doch die Energiesirte Protodermis bekam das mit und demonstriert den Toa ihre Kräfte. Eine kleine Fliege wurde von der Flüssigkeit berührt und verwandelte sich in eine mönströse Riesenfliege. Die bösartige Protodermis spielte all ihre Vorteile aus und es entfachte ein wildes Gefecht, bei dem die Toa bloß nicht mit der Flüssigkeit in Berührung geraten durften. Auch wenn Nokama erst gegen das Ungetüm kämpfte, so verbündeten sie sich doch und Nokama flog auf der Riesenfliege durch den Raum, bis die bösartige Protodermis es wieder in das verwandelte, was es einst war. Die energisierte Protodermis verwandelte alles was sie finden konnte (Würmer, mikroskopische Wesen u.s.w.) in Monster. Onewa und Nuju formten eine Eis-Stein-Höhle um den Pool und Matau und Nokama brachten die Flüssigkeit darin zum wirbeln. Doch selbst das ist für die Protodermis kein Problem. Onewa beendete den Kampf schließlich, in dem er den Boden unter dem Protodermis-Pool einfach verschwinden lässt. Kapitel 9 Die Karzahni-Pflane tauchte auf und forderte die energiesirte Protodermis. Vakama gab ihr sie, denn Toa halten ihr Wort. Als Karzahni die Flüssigkeit aufnahm, fing sie an zu brennen. Die letzen Bitten Karzahni´s und Warnungen waren, dass Makuta zwar geschwächt, aber nicht besiegt war und: "Bitte stoppt meinen Schöpfer!" Vakama wunderte sich noch, dass eine innerlich doch liebe Kreatur durch eine Verführung durch Macht böse werden kann, nicht wissend, dass er es bald herausfinden würde... Epilog Die Erzählung isst vorbei und die Toa Nuva reden noch ein bisschen darüber. Tahu gefällt es nicht, das es immer noch mehr Geheimnise gibt...